The True Guardian Angel
by Vinsontran23
Summary: Two days left, and Mio has agreed to go to the dance with Daisuke. However, Risa wants to ask Daisuke out to the dance, and Daisuke wants to ask Risa out to the dance, who will Daisuke decide? Also, Daisuke finds Mio's diary. What are her true feelings
1. Daisuki

DN Angel – The True Guardian Angel

Chapter 1 – Daisuki

Daisuke Niwa looked himself in the mirror, checking himself for anything strange on his face. It was the last week of school, and the school dance was coming quickly around the corner.

"Which one…? Which one…?"

"_Do I have to pick your date for you_?"

Daisuke was startled, bothered by Dark's abrupt response.

"_Listen, if you can't decide who you want to go to the dance to, I'll gladly do it with ease. Or better yet, let me go to the dance in your place_."

"WHAT! Dark! Don't!"

"_Relax; I wouldn't do such a thing. But you know you can't go to a dance without a date_."

"I know…"

With a sigh, he went back to checking himself in the mirror.

"DAISUKE! Hurry! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming mom!"

Dashing downstairs, he grabbed a poptart and ran out the door. Out into the streets he went, past the flea market, past the regular market, and into the train station. He hopped on the train, in the back.

Daisuke squeezed in with the other passengers. He turned his head, and saw Risa Harada. Her hair was brown and long. Her smile, her face, and her personality, so innocent.

"Maybe Risa…"

The train stopped, and Daisuke went to ask Risa out to the dance.

"Oh hey Ms. Harada."

"Hi Niwa! Do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"Well, no, you see…"

"Hello, Niwa."

Satoshi walked up behind Risa.

"Hi! Satoshi, you going to wear the outfit I gave you for the dance?"

"Do I really have to, it's so…bright."

"Course silly! Why not? Oh, Niwa, did you want to ask me something?"

Daisuke shook his head, and laughed.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all!"

"_Do I sense jealous Daisuke?"_

"Shut up Dark..."

He continued walking to the school, his head up even with his first choice rejected.

"Then Riku…"

During his classes, he wondered what he should say when he saw Riku, something to express all his feeling for her.

"_Maybe I could just be direct…Riku, would you go to the dance with me? Ok, or maybe…_"

"DAISUKE!"

The teacher slammed a book on Daisuke's desk.

"At least try to pay attention in my class like everyone else in this class, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok, read the first section on the top of the page."

As the school day progressed, he continued to ponder about his meeting with Riku. Finally, it was after school. Niwa dashed around the entire campus, but to no prevail. Daisuke went to Risa.

"Hey Risa, where's your sister?"

"Oh, Riku's sick. And she's going to be sick for a few days."

"_Oh, ouch. Tough luck Daisuke. And just when you got a good pick-up line_."

Daisuke glanced down, ignoring Dark's comment.

"Oh…alright. Thanks a lot Ms. Harada. See you tomorrow!"

Daisuke went home, saddened without one to go to the dance with.

"How could I go to the dance without a date?"

"_With a paper-bag over your head_."

"Dark, that's not funny!"

"_Yeah, like going to the dance without a date_."

…

"Riku won't mind if I asked someone else to the dance."

Daisuke pulled out his drawer and retrieved his school photo. One person caught his attention.

"Mio…what about her…?"


	2. Confusion

DN Angel – The True Guardian Angel

Chapter 2 – Confusion

"_It's Tuesday already, you only have three more days to get a date_."

Daisuke rolled over in his bed.

"Yeah. I'll go see if Mio would go with me."

"_Alright, but what would Riku think of you then?"_

"What you mean?"

"_I can tell you like her, it's very obvious_."

Daisuke sat up.

"Shut up! I just don't want to be embarrassed without a date and since Ms. Riku's out…"

"_Alright man, but if she gets better, and you have a date, it won't be pretty._"

Daisuke got up from bed, and went outside onto the balcony. He leaned on the rail, staring at the mansion sitting at the cliff where the Harada twins lived.

"I hope she gets better…"

Daisuke went back inside and got dressed for school.

"Daisuke!" Emiko called.

"Yes mom?"

"There's still time before the train leaves. I need you to go to the store and get some milk. "

"Ok."

Daisuke left the house. He went past the flea market and arrived at the market.

Niwa went inside, and ventured into one of the aisles. There was Mio, a milk carton in hand.

"_She's all alone, now's your chance."_

Sigh.

Daisuke went in.

"Hello Ms. Hio."

"Daisuke!"

Mio placed the carton back and hugged him. Daisuke's face turned red.

"Oh how it's so great to see you! My day has been so horrible, and everything has been going so wrong. But now you're here!"

"Hey Mio…the school dance is coming up. Well, would you go with me?"

Mio screamed with joy.

"Of course I would! Oh, Daisuke, you know how to make this girl so happy! Ok, well, I have to head home now. Bye!"

"See you later."

Mio took a milk carton and left.

"_You do know that Riku could be feeling better right?"_

_"Yeah, but then hopefully Ms. Hio would understand if I go with Ms. Riku."_

"_Daisuke, you're so naïve."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_It's better if you found out for yourself."_

Daisuke bought milk and rushed back home. After giving the milk to his mother, he packed his things and went to the train station.

He hopped on the train, and turned his head. In the front was Risa; how much Daisuke had feelings for her.

"Satoshi is lucky…getting Risa to go to the dance with him…"

The train stopped, and everyone got off, going wherever they needed to be. Daisuke went up to Risa.

"Hey Ms. Harada."

"Hi Niwa! I'm sorry, but my sister is still sick. I feel really bad for her. The dance is coming up, and she said she wanted to ask someone special to go with her."

"_And that special person is going with someone else."_

"_Not now Dark!"_

"Yeah, but she might be out for the entire week from the looks of it."

"Well, I hope she gets better Ms. Harada."

The school bell rang, and the two said their farewells.

Period 1: English

Teacher: Now as you read the story, you will find these key points in the story.

The teacher turned around and wrote on the whiteboard.

Daisuke examined Riku's empty seat. His thoughts wandered.

"_I wonder what Ms. Riku is doing right now…"_

He felt something on the back of his head. It was a scrunched-up piece of paper. Niwa took it and opened it up. It was a note from Mio.

"_Stop daydreaming about Riku, you're with me."_

Niwa looked back. Mio had a dark glare on her face, causing Daisuke to quickly look forward.

Gulp.

Period 2: Math

Teacher: Now, as you see on the board…

Niwa felt something on the back of his head. Another scrunched up piece of paper. He opened it up. It was from Satoshi.

"_I dumped Risa because she's driving me crazy. She's going to ask you to the dance. You can have her."_

Daisuke turned around. Risa quickly looked away as Daisuke saw her. Satoshi stared at Daisuke with a caution look.

"_Three girls after you? Consider yourself lucky."_

Daisuke sighed, and paid attention to class.

Period 3: P.E.

Teacher: Ok, everyone, pick a partner and line up.

Mio quickly went over to Daisuke and grabbed his right arm.

"I'll be Daisuke's partner!"

Risa made a noise, and pushed Mio away, holding Daisuke's right arm.

"No way! Niwa's going with me. Right Niwa?"

Mio grabbed Daisuke left arm.

"He's going with me!"

The two girls were tugging Daisuke back and forth, randomly yelling "Mine!" The teacher came by and got them both off.

"Stop it! I am going to pair Daisuke with Satoshi. Now, I'm going to pair you two together, and you will both get along. Got it?"

"Alright." "Alright."

Daisuke walked over to Satoshi.

"Are you going to go with her, Niwa?"

"I don't know…but I'll figure it out."

…

"I hope you make the right choice, Niwa."

"Thanks Hiwatari."

"Now, one partner line up at the end. The other grab a stopwatch."

Satoshi lined up at the end of the pool with everyone else, and Daisuke took a stopwatch, readying his hand to the signal.

WHEEE! The whistle rang, and everyone jumped in. Daisuke pressed the button, and kept his eye on Satoshi.

Risa was timing Mio, and was on Daisuke's left.

"Hey Daisuke…do you have a date to the dance?"

"What? Ms. Harada, I don't think this is the time to be talking about that…"

"Why not? I want to know, do you have a date to the dance?"

"I can't say I do…"

"Really? Well, how about you and me go together?"

"Well, I'm not even sure if I could go, with other things to do and…"

"Ok, how about this? After the dance, you and me could go hang out at my house."

Daisuke started to shake his head.

"I'm not sure if I have the time, I mean, with helping out after school to get ready with the dance and…"

"Harada! Daisuke! Pay attention!"

The teacher pointed to the edge of the pool when most of the swimmers were getting out.

"Think about it Niwa..."

Satoshi came up to Daisuke and took the stopwatch.

"Your turn."

Daisuke started walking to the diving end of the pool.

"What did she say?"

Mio said, passing by.

Daisuke whispered under his breath.

"Nothing."


	3. Regret

DN Angel – The True Guardian Angel

Chapter 3 – Regret

"_What have I gotten myself into…?"_

Daisuke's reflection shined in the water.

"_Daisuke…you seem troubled. You need my advice?"_

"_I'll be alright. There's no way things can get worse then they are now."_

Period 4: History

Daisuke looked up.

Mio had set her eyes down on her lap. She was writing into something, but Mio stared back. Daisuke evaded her eyes.

"_Hopefully she won't hit me with more paper balls."_

She ripped a page out of a book, and scrunched it up into a ball.

Daisuke readied for a hit on the head, but Mio got out of her chair.

Mio went to the trashcan and threw it in the trash.

Daisuke turned his head to examine Mio's desk.

A pink book, with a striped cover, sat on her desk. It had a lock, but the lock wasn't set.

She went back to her seat, her face red.

"_What was that all about?"_

RIIIINNNGGGG.

Everyone got up from their seats and started to leave for the next period.

Daisuke was the last one to pack up all his things, and was going to run to his next class. However, he looked at Mio's desk.

Her pink book was still on the desk. It was unlocked. Niwa picked up the book.

"I better return this to Ms. Hio."

"_Or you could read it, and learn all of her secrets."_

"_Dark, no!"_

"_Heh, whatever you say Daisuke. But I know you're curious."_

Niwa placed the book in his backpack and rushed out of the door, searching everywhere for Mio. However, with her not in sight, Daisuke went to his next class.

Period 5: Science

"Students, we'll be heading into the lab today. Please get your study partner and supplies and head in."

Takeshi Saehara approached Daisuke.

"Daisuke! You did do my science homework right?"

"Yeah. Here."

"Alright! Thanks. And here's your gift."

Daisuke handed Takeshi a notebook, and Takeshi handed Daisuke a picture. It was a picture of Risa.

Niwa placed it in his backpack.

"Hey Daisuke, what's that?"

Takeshi noticed Mio's pink book, causing Daisuke to zip up his backpack.

"What? That's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Takeshi already had his hands on Daisuke's backpack.

"Let me see!"

"Takeshi, it's just a book!"

"It looks like a diary."

Daisuke was startled, just realizing his friend has stolen it already.

"Whoa, this is Mio's diary!"

Takeshi skimmed through pages.

"This is solid gold you got here Daisuke!"

"Stop that!"

Daisuke yanked the book out of Takeshi's hands and swiftly jammed it into his backpack.

"It's not right to invade others privacy!"

"DAISUKE! TAKESHI! Stop arguing and get in the lab!"

"Ok." "Ok."

The two went into the lab, Daisuke trying to concentrate while Takeshi attempted to steal the diary.

Period 6: Home Ed.

Class was almost over, and everyone started packing up.

Daisuke started to pack away his apron, but noticed the pink book inside his book.

"_I have to give it back to her, Ms. Hio is probably worried."_

His mind started to drift.

"_Risa hasn't asked me out…I wonder when she will."_

…

"_And Ms. Riku…I still want to go to the dance with her…but she's still sick."_

…

"_I'm hungry. I wonder what mom is making me for lunch today."_

"_Oh look, birds."_

The bell rang once again, and everyone went back to homeroom.

After gathering all his books, Daisuke left in search of Ms. Hio.

"_Where could she be?"_

Niwa checked Mio's homeroom.

"Hey, where did Mio go?"

"Mio? Oh, she left a few minutes ago. She was like looking for something."

"Oh I see. Thanks!"

Daisuke ran out of the classroom, and made a dash in one direction.

"Niwa!"

Daisuke stopped, and turned, finding Risa behind him.

"Hey Niwa."

"Hello Ms. Harada."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Answer what?"

"If you'd go to the dance with me!"

"Oh…right. Listen, Ms. Harada, I want to go to the dance with someone else, and…"

"Even more than me?"

…

"Daisuke, just come to the dance with me."

"Alright, I'll go to the dance with you."

Risa was overjoyed.

"Yay! Thanks Niwa."

Daisuke remembered he was looking for Mio.

"Listen, I have to go, ok?"

"But Niwa!"

And Daisuke left. However, he did not see the gift Risa had in her hand.

Risa glanced at the ground. She turned around and started to walk home.

An hour passed searching, but no Mio. Daisuke began his walk home, saddened by his failure.

"_Daisuke, you got two dates to the dance. And you want another? I don't think you can pull it off."_

"_I will think of something."_

"_Daisuke…you should really think before you act."_

…

He entered his house, and went to his room.

Daisuke pulled out his books, one by one, until he got to the pink one.

Niwa stared at the book for several minutes.

"What did she write today…?"

He opened the book. He skimmed to one of the pages.

_June 10__th_

_Daisuke is so cheerful and clueless, as always._

_His joy always makes me happy._

_But I dare not tell him of the feelings I have for him._

_His feelings, I have no clue who does he like._

Daisuke quickly skimmed through the pages. A page with many varieties of colors attracted his attention.

_Where the ocean tides roll in and out,_

_I will wait for you._

_Where the sun rises over the ocean horizon,_

_I will wait for you._

_Where the moon calls the starry night,_

_I will wait for you._

_Where the meadow rustles with the evening wind,_

_I will wait for you._

_For I know, wherever I am,_

_From the blue pale sky to the dark sky night,_

_My inner feelings will always say,_

_I'd rather be with __**you.**_


End file.
